Spring Memories With Miss A
by ObviouslyLilyMimbletonia
Summary: Sometimes Akashi wondered if there was really such a flawless and attractive lady like Miss A in the streets of Kyoto or whether if she happened to be the only one who was ever like that-a goddess that had fallen from her throne in heaven.


**Title: Spring Memories With "Miss A"**

 **(A personal headcanon request by Aqhuee-chan)**

 **Summary: Sometimes Akashi wondered if there was really such a flawless and attractive lady like Miss A in the streets of Kyoto or whether if she happened to be the only one who was ever like that-a goddess that had fallen from her throne in heaven.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this, Aqhuee-chan! I personally enjoyed writing this headcanon When I finished Eannecchi's I reread yours because I was planning to make yours longer as well, but then as I read through this, I decided to leave it as it was because I realized how truly beautiful it was. From the atmosphere, down to each passionate moments of this story. I was gushing while rereading this because Akashi was just so charismatic. I have no doubts at all as to why he is known as the "Emperor". He's very superior and yet he has this prince-like behavior that I really like. I also have this feeling that he is the type of guy that gets very possessive and selfish when it comes to his love interest. Not in an obsessive way, I mean. But it can lead to that, since he is a yandere after all. This guy was always so fun to write, but he wasn't easy. I had to constantly check if he was really in-character. What made it so hard was the fact that there are two Akashis living within him. However, despite of that, he wasn't the hardest character to write in a fanfic. Midorima is probably the hardest for me since he's a major tsundere, while Kise, being the deredere we all know , is the easiest. Well anyways... I will now end my note here since I'm starting to ramble here again. Haha lols! It's my worst habit ever!**

 **Enjoy reading, Aqhuee-chan, a.k.a. Akashi's Queen**

* * *

Spring arrived so fast like a new daybreak with the sun's rays of light finally touching people's skin, melting those frigid frost caused by the cruel winter weather. Akashi took the time to let that thought sink in his mind.

 _It was spring..._

The cherry blossoms fell over him as he sat on a park bench, alone and patiently waiting. In his hand he held a bouquet of red roses. On his lap he had a box of chocolate that he knew would drive Miss A crazy. He never knew if Miss A actually had a thing for sweet things, but he knew whenever he gave her some chocolate, her eyes would sparkle like glitter and gems. He loved that kind of sight. It was always worth watching. Her squinty little eyes, her rosy cheeks and her genuine smile was Akashi's weakness. She had the fairest skin and the most beautiful hair. Sometimes Akashi wondered if there was really such a flawless and attractive lady like Miss A in the streets of Kyoto or whether if she happened to be the only one who was ever like that-a goddess that had fallen from her throne in heaven.

Speaking of which, Akashi had never thought of anybody else but Miss A over the winter season. The last time he saw her was last Christmas before he went off to United States. He spent his New Year's eve alone and all he could do was to send Miss A e-mails to contact her every single day, but Miss A never sent him back any replies. It went on like that since January and across February. March arrived after a hundred years for Akashi. He could not wait to go back home and see his girl again. The day before Akashi would leave the US, he sent one last e-mail to Miss A. He could still remember how his heart pounded as he typed in every word on his laptop...

 _"Miss A,_

 _I am finally coming home. I have something to tell you when I get back there. I want to see you right away. Let's meet at our favorite spot down by the park. You don't know how much I've waited for this. I'll tell you everything else that I want to say when we meet again. I'm so sorry for putting you up to this. Truly, I am..._

 _Love,_

 _Akashi Seijuro"_

Now there he was, his hopes and dreams slowly dying along with the cherry blossom petals falling to the ground. He let out a frustrated smirk and an anguished sigh of a brokenhearted man.

"I knew it... She's mad at me..." The redhead chuckled disdainfully. "Who the hell wouldn't be mad at what I did? I left her without a single word and bombarded her with messages when I was away... It was only right that she did not bother herself replying to my e-mails."

He raised his head up and gazed at the cherry blossoms and the patches of sunlight that went through the spaces left by the cherry blossom petals. Akashi slowly closed his eyes, trying to hold back something that wanted to come out of his eyes. The calm wind and the relaxing rustling of the trees were the only sound the redhead could pick up. It was better than the deafening silence or else he'd hear the loud cries of his heart. He stayed still on his spot for a long time. The urge to leave was present in his mind, but it was contradicted by his heart that wanted him to stay a little longer. He was holding on to the last and tiniest string of hope he had left. Everything was how it was the first thing Akashi got there, but then tiny and quick footsteps suddenly echoed from afar. He heard the footsteps getting louder and louder until he heard gasping and ragged breathing coming near him. He could tell that somebody was running through the path of the cherry blossom trees, just right where he was. The redhead's heart started to race. 'Could it be her?'

"S-Seijuro-kun!"

 _It was a girl._

It was a girl who cried out his name. He knew that sweet voice so well. Akashi was sure it was only Miss A who could say his name in the most beautiful way. He quickly opened his eyes and turned to where the sound was coming from. There he saw the most beautiful lady he had ever seen in his entire life. He saw her running to him. Her hair waved gracefully as she ran. The wind blew against her, causing her dress to billow as she ran. Miss A was as radiant and elegant as ever, Akashi's eyes were fixed at her and he made sure nothing else would break that locked gaze. He absentmindedly stood from his seat, causing the box of chocolate that was on his lap to topple over to the ground. The redhead did not mind though. He was too busy admiring his girl.

"A-Aqhuee..." He said lowly the true name of Miss A, more to himself than to his surroundings. He watched her come closer until she was finally there, right in front of her, panting, out of breath, but still beautiful in all aspects.

"Seijuro-kun..." The lady said as she took a few seconds to catch her breath. Akashi stood there quietly, still at awe at the sight he just saw.

"I-I've been waiting for you like crazy!" Aqhuee cried as she placed her fist firmly on Akashi's chest. _"Kono baka!"_

The redhead saw her tears flowing out of her eyes. A pang of guilt rushed to him. He made her cry for the first time, and he could not find the right words to say.

"It hurts so much to be alone, Seijuro-kun..." Aqhuee then gripped Akashi's shirt in her hand tight. "Why did you d-"

The bouquet of red roses fell helplessly from Akashi's grip. Aqhuee's words were immediately cut off by a pair of arms that wrapped around her. Akashi enclosed her in his chest tightly. It was an embrace he had been saving for a very long time. Aqhuee stood petrified as her head rested on Akashi's chest. She couldn't breathe properly, but his scent was so pleasant that she preferred to bury herself deeper in his chest.

"I know what I did was very selfish and I admit my regrets, Aqhuee. My deepest apologies to every horrible thing that my selfishness had caused you." Akashi lowered his head as he whispered. He made sure Aqhuee heard every word. "I went to the US to not only to settle a private matter, but also to plan for our future. I have already found a wonderful place for us to live. A place where we can get married and start a family..."

"Wh-What?" Aqhuee's eyes had widened. Her cheeks went rosy as she felt Akashi breathe into her neck. "Seijuro-kun..."

"Aqhuee, I never wanted to leave without telling you, but it was urgent and I had no choice but to leave right away. I tried sending you e-mails, but you did not respond. I have accepted that as my punishment for not telling you my plan, so I bore with it until I came back..." Akashi slightly pulled away and looked down at Aqhuee. The girl returned his loving gaze as her heart pounded madly inside her chest. "Now that I am back, I promise you I will never leave you ever again."

"Seijuro-kun, I was really hurt when you left. And because I felt that way, I did not bother replying to your e-mails, but I read them all and I died every single day you sent me messages through e-mail. Despite all my anger and frustrations that time, I didn't love you any less. I still am so in love with you, Seijuro-kun. I'm sorry for acting so immature..." Tears filled Aqhuee's dark brown eyes as she spoke. Akashi placed a warm palm over Aqhuee's face and tried wiping off the tears than ran down her face with his thumb.

"I forgive you, Aqhuee... You will always be forgiven." The redhead let out a small smile. "I love you so much that I am unable to hate you."

"I feel the same way too, Seijuro-kun..."

Aqhuee said as she smiled back at the redhead. After a few moments of silence, Akashi leaned down closer to Aqhuee's beautiful face. Their foreheads touched as Akashi's fingers tucked Aqhuee's soft and smooth hair behind her ear. The girl wondered why Akashi had not spoken yet. All she could do was to close her eyes, feel his touch and breathe in same the air he was breathing.

"Aqhuee..."

"What is it, Seijuro-kun?"

"After we graduate from college, let's get married..."

"Yes, let's get married right away..."

Aqhuee clenched Akashi's shirt tighter. She then slowly opened her eyes and saw Akashi's handsome face. The redhead brought his hands at her nape and slowly went closer to her lips.

"Aqhuee, let me kiss you."

The girl was not able to respond. Once their lips touched, all she could do was feel his love pour into her soul, and in return, she kissed him back. Finally, when Akashi decided to pull away, he saw Aqhuee's face turn red hot. He couldn't help but smirk at such a priceless face.

"Seijuro-kun, s-stop staring at me like that." Aqhuee shyly said as she turned her head away from her redhead boyfriend.

"I can't help it. You're so beautiful."

"Stop it..."

"You want more, Aqhuee?"

"Eeehhh? N-Nani?!"

"Want me to kiss you again?"

"Wh-What kind of question is that, Seijuro-kun? Stop it, you're embarrassing me." Aqhuee said shyly as she looked at the cherry blossom petals coating the ground that they were standing.

"Answer me."

"Of..." The pretty girl hesitated at first.

"Of course I want to..."

But Aqhuee gave in and admitted her embarrassing desires anyway. Akashi chuckled and quickly pecked Aqhuee's cheek.

"I want to kiss you more too."

"Eeeehhh?!"

The wind blew harder and the trees rustled louder. The cherry blossom petals danced as they celebrated with the cool breeze. The sun began to shine magnificently and everything seemed so bright, heavenly and cheerful. The couple wondered why...

Spring arrived so fast like a new daybreak with the sun's rays of light finally touching people's beating hearts, melting those frigid frosts of bad memories caused by the cruel winter weather. Akashi and Aqhuee took the time to let that thought sink in their minds.

 _It was spring..._

The cherry blossoms fell over them as they kissed, alone together and patiently waiting for their lovely future to unfold.

 _Winter memories had ended..._

 _Spring memories have finally arrived._


End file.
